Draco Tags Along
by Havyne Daurchniz
Summary: Harry and the gang go to Sirius' old hideout (cave) to practide their animagus transformations but are followed by Draco Malfoy glares and things turn "nasty".


Disclaimer: This is just to say, I'm a liar and your uncles bob and stinky weezle teats say hiya! By the way, these are not my characters; they are J.K. Rowling's and since I am such a good friend of hers:: cough cough::  I hope she doesn't sue me for enjoying the intensity of writing (which sounds corny but hoodly-hoo and minky boodle). That is it I guess, but, I will survive, I will survive, oh oh oh… 

        Harry Potter woke up to incidental rain and the distant cries of Hermione Granger.

"Whaaat?" said Harry quite annoyed as he pulled the pillow over his head.

     "Harry James Potter! Get up right now or I will break this door down! Did you forget the promise you made? You're supposed to help me train!"

        *groans* "I'm up!" Harry yelled as he fumbled with his socks and fell over. Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend was hysterical with laughter as he watched.

              "Make yourself useful and toss me my jumper!" said Harry as Ron started to get teary-eyed. "Finally! It took you ages!" said Hermione as Harry opened the door; shoe in hand and slightly… messed up.

                   "Hurry because I need to stop by Professor McGonagall's room to get my books. I left them there yesterday when I had to rush out because of that transformation gone bad." "_She _has to get something… she hurries _me_ out of bed ... she wants _us _to wait for _her,_" _Grumbled Harry just loud enough for Ron to hear him. "It's your own fault. You should have got out of bed when I told you to. I told you she would go on a mad rampage if you were late." Said Ron with a sneer._

                 Classes were canceled today due to all the colds that everyone was getting; especially the teachers. Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher at Hogwarts would give anything to sneeze all over Harry. That is why Harry was glad.

                 After Harry whined and Hermione retrieved her books from a disgruntled Professor McGonagall, the trio set out to the cave just outside of Hogsmeade that Sirius had used for his hideout. The reason, to practice their 'secret' animagus transformations. Little did they know that they were being followed by none other than Draco Malfoy, who was being a 'nosy git' (in Harry's opinion) and wanted to see where they went every morning, was following them. 

                            "I've got the tail, the horn, and the smooth white fur down, but my body won't change shape." Said a frustrated Hermione who was transforming into a unicorn. "Yughf jufft gogga practiffe Hermighnee." Said Harry with a mouth full of sharp teeth and bat-like wings of a thestral protruding from his back. "Run that by me again?" Said Hermione, skeptically. 

                  As Harry changed back and looked into the brown eyes of a sullen faced Hermione, he said "I said, you've just gotta practice!" Harry had secretly liked… no … loved Hermione since they defeated a full-grown mountain troll in their first year at Hogwarts. Trying to cheer her up, he said, "Don't worry about a thing! Ron can only shrink his head and turn green!" (Ron chose a frog as his animagus) Hermione smiled at Harry. "You're actually doing pretty well," Harry said with a grin. Hermione beamed. 

                   "Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood," drawled a voice Harry and the others knew all too well- Draco Malfoy. "How very touching." Fuming, Hermione was up in a flash, wand in hand; ready to blow Malfoy to oblivion. 

   "Ah ah ah little Granger dear; you wouldn't want me to slip something on _accident to father about your little 'changing', shall we say, now would you? He's very close with the minister you know. You really could get into a lot o' trouble." He was smiling this whole time. "Whadaya want Ferret-boy!?" Ron retorted. _

A/N: I didn't finish, sorry, but I'm still thinking of "stuff." I will right more just because the little girl in my head named Jeny told me to, but oh well. Good later!


End file.
